Us
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Natalya and Kagome have been together for two and a half long years, away from all opposition in their quaint little town, and everything is going perfect...right up until the night Belarus chooses to propose. Knife-swinging, jumping out of windows, wild chases, busty sisters, and sliding across the hood of a moving car... Oh my. BelaKag, oneshot, WARNING! Girl/Girl, fluffy yuri


MCD: Blargh. BelaKag. Not really sure what to say about his except that you should listen to a playlist of songs by t.A.T.u. while reading, because that's what this entire story is inspired by.

_***~Us~***_

Kagome was running. Not really surprising when you think of her history. Running from friends, from foe, running from real demons and her personal demons, just plain running away… not wanting to hear something or see it… not wanting to believe.

It was raining as well now. How fricken' cliché. Scowling, Kagome looked behind her, and in see nothing, she spun around the next corner, finally coming upon some life.

This particular street was open, a few of the stores' lights flickering and blinking, giving her a warm feeling. Sighing in relief, she immediately walked into the nearest store, a small brick café jammed between a large apartment complex and a sleek newer convenience store.

She gladly took in the warm feeling the lights cast onto her after running out in the dark and cold rain for so long. Quickly she placed an order for a hot chocolate and sat down at a window seat, taking a moment to stare out at the dark night and the raindrops that were carefully smothering her view.

She'd given it all up… everything… and just look where it had gotten her now…

"Kagome?" She blinked at the familiar voice. She turned slightly a broke into a small grin at the sight of her Ukrainian friend.

"Katyusha! How wonderful to see you. How have you been? Here, sit down, sit down!" she said, standing up to hug her friend, only lightly though, so as not to get her wet. Katyusha smiled and hugged her back, then sat down across from her.

"Boss! I'm taking a quick break!" she yelled toward the direction of the kitchen and then settled in more. "Hello Kagome. Everything's been going quite well, despite my monetary problems, you know?" Kagome nodded sympathetically and sipped the hot chocolate Katyusha had set in front of her.

"Is your boss still underpaying you? You should really talk to him about that," Kagome warned her friend, but Katyusha shook her head.

"No, no! The boss finally gave me a raise, a bit more than medium wage, he said I deserved it!" she clasped Kagome's hand in hers, grinning excitedly. "But I've also got the other job as a waitress down the street, you know? They're treating me well there too!" she grinned and Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

"That's wonderful, Kat! It's about time he started treating you better." She agreed and Katyusha smiled.

"Speaking of treatment, how are you and Nat doing? And why are you all wet? I thought you two were going out tonight."

The comfortable air that had accumulated around them dropped and Kagome's eyes dimmed. Unlinking their hands, Kagome folded her hands on her lap and looked away, slumping a bit. She wanted to reassure Katyusha, but she knew she could see straight through any lie Kagome told. She only acted like she was clueless sometimes.

"…We got into a fight." Before she could say anything, Kagome glanced at Katyusha's sorrowful eyes for a second and muttered, "Ivan."

Katyusha clapped a hand to her mouth, muffling a horrified gasp. If anyone knew what Ivan meant to Natalya, then it was Katyusha.

"Oh no…" she slowly moved forward to grasp Kagome's hands again, holding them comfortingly above the table. "Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome but her lower lip, contemplating about telling her, and sighed. Might as well get it over with.

Separating their hands once more, she pulled up the long sleeve of her grass-green shirt and showed Katyusha the wrapping around her lower left arm, blood lightly soaking through the snowy-white synthetic fabric. Katyusha's eyes widened and she paled considerably, going stiff at the sight.

"I… Ivan…he..."

_Giggling, Kagome brushed through Natalya's long, platinum-blonde hair. It was so soft and pretty compared to her own thick raven hair, she was jealous!_

"_Hurry up," Natalya grumbled, blushing slightly, "and put the bow in already. We don't have time to play with my hair if we're going to make it in time for the reservation."_

"_Oh, but Nat! It's so pretty!" she giggled again, burying her nose in it and nuzzling her girlfriend's neck at the same time. She loved the slight scent of lavender that wafted through her senses._

"_H-hey!" Rolling her eyes, Kagome smiled and pulled some of the hair back from her forehead, tying it off with a nice blue bow and letting it rest perfectly on top of her head._

"_There!" she said, leaning up and placing a kiss on the Belarusian's head, right behind the bow, "Happy now, grumpy-pants?" she giggled at the little glare her girlfriend sent her via the mirror in front of them. While anyone else would have needed a new change of pants, Kagome new she didn't mean to look so scary, just a bit irritated._

"_You're the only one wearing pants tonight." Natalya pointed out with a deadpan tone when she stood up to fully examine her own navy-blue dress in the full-body mirror. It was much like the ones she wore all the time, except without all the frilly stuff, it was more form-fitting than her usual Lolita style. It still had white trim on the bottom and a simpler white belt, and she wore her usual black heeled boots, except without any stockings._

_Kagome rolled her eyes once more, something she felt she was doing a bit too often, and stood from the spot on the bed where she'd been sitting on her knees so she could do her girlfriend's hair. She turned around and shook her frilly panty-clad booty at the Belarusian._

"_Not yet I'm not~" she hummed teasingly and jumped into the walk-in closet before Natalya could come up with some snarky reply._

_The phone started ringing and Kagome cursed, but Natalya shouted that she would answer it instead._

"_Just get ready. I don't want this to be rushed." She called out and hissed when Kagome replied with an "Awww~! You do care~". Silently she wished mercy upon whoever was on the other side of the line as the Belarusian girl._

_She scanned her side of the wardrobe for a few minutes before picking out a long-sleeved midnight-blue shirt to match her eyes. She tucking into a pair of nice white skinny jeans and a random pair of brown fabric boots that ended beneath her knees. Walking out, she looked at herself in the mirror. Pretty, but not as pretty as Nat. Humming, she opened her jewelry box and picked out a loose golden bracelet and the little clip-on bow that Nat had gotten for her for Kagome's birthday. It was small enough so that she could tuck the royal blue accessory quickly into her hair._

_Picking her handbag off the bed and walking down the stairs, she called out to her lover._

"_Natalya, I'm ready to go~!" she smiled and walked into the living room. She stared at Natalya's back while she faced the wall, the phone still pressed against her ear._

"_Who is it, Nat?" She was completely ignored. Huffing, Kagome tapped her shoulder, trying to get her attention. After another 30 seconds Natalya finally turned around. Kagome grinned and grabbed the phone from her hand, finding the call ended, she placed it on the receiver._

"_C'mon Nat, let's go! And you were yelling at me about being late!" Kagome teased good-naturedly, grabbing her love's hand so they could move, but Natalya stood like a brick wall. Kagome turned and frowned at her after two more tries. Natalya's bangs were covering her eyes._

"_Nat, what's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" she said gently, trying to coax the Belarusian into speaking peacefully. She was shocked when Natalya swiftly tugged her hand out of Kagome's grasp and backed up, her eyes darkened-over._

"_Natalya! What was that for!" Kagome exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the other woman. She reached forward to touch her but was shocked further when it was swatted away in a heartbeat._

"_Big brother…" Natalya finally murmured lowly, now looking blankly at the ground. Kagome wasn't sure what to think until she spoke again._

"_Big brother does not approve. He doesn't want us to go out anymore. Big Brother… he says he loves me." Natalya murmured, as if trying to reassure herself of what she'd heard. Kagome's eyes widened, then hardened, narrowing in anger. She knew Natalya had had feelings for her elder brother in the past, and hell… apparently he'd decided to make a reappearance after all this time._

"_Natalya," she spoke softly, her eyes losing their hardened quality, "Nat." Use the nickname. It meant more to them. No one was allowed to call her Nat but Kagome. Looking up into Kagome's eyes, Natalya's own grayish-blue eyes stared at her blankly, as if she were simply looking at a wall. It stung._

"_Nat," she repeated, moving forward to lightly grasp the Belarusian's hands, "two and a half years. We've been together that long. Your brother has ignored your feelings for that long, and even longer. He's been ignoring us, you! Are you really going to let him get in the way of this- us- now?" Kagome questioned quietly, cautiously. Even she never knew when the Belarusian girl would explode. Natalya winced._

_Then explode she did. In a flash, she'd grabbed the knife she always kept with her out of its holster on her left leg and pointed it at Kagome, her hands not even shaking._

_Yelping in shock, Kagome jumped back and clutched her heart through her shirt. Thank the gods for going to the feudal era or else she would have never have reacted in time. The thought that Natalya would actually raise a knife in her direction scared Kagome, scared her and chilled her to the core._

"_Big Brother doesn't approve! Big Brother loves me! He's only realized it since we've been apart for so long! Big Brother loves me!" Natalya shouted, a crazed glint in her eye. Kagome had never seen this side of Natalya to this extent. She didn't like it. Not one single bit._

_Silence reigned and for a few tense moments, Kagome thought Natalya might just jump and kill her, and she'd be defenseless. Unless she chose to show her greatest weakness of course. Kagome cursed herself._

"_Natalya," Kagome barely whispered, hardly daring to breathe, "Natalya. Please put the knife down. Please, we can work this out. I've made my own sacrifices to keep us together-" the thought made Kagome wince slightly "-so please, I ask you to make just this one-" she moved her hand, ever so slightly into the air to reach for her when Natalya made her move._

_Without a moment's notice, without even her eyes flickering beforehand, Natalya swung the knife in a small arc through the air, slicing open Kagome's lower arm. It didn't even bleed for a moment. That's how super-fine the knife had been sharpened._

_Kagome's eyes widened and she bit her lip, holding back a pained screech. No. No, no, no! Just NO!_

_Grasping her now bleeding arm and tearing her eyes away from the sight of blood running through her fingers and the dark fabric, Kagome looked up at Natalya with wide, paralyzed eyes. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen to a knee. Stony grey-blue connected with dilated sapphire._

"_I love Big Brother. Go away!" Natalya pointed toward the door with the knife, causing Kagome to flinch at her sudden movements. Kagome shook her head subconsciously. All of her senses were screaming at her and she did the one thing that she'd learned to do best- run._

_Scooting backward, as soon as both feet hit the floor she sprung up and ran up the staircase, into her and Natalya's room and locked the door. Tossing off the one shirt, she hastily pulled the first-aid kit out from under the bed and wrapped her bleeding arm in it neatly, even in her haste. Sending a lick of her holy powers through it to heal the internal stuff, she jumped at a crashing noise behind her. Her breath was taken away at the sight of a knife blade stabbing through the door, quickly turning and thrashing, creating a hole large enough for a hand to come through._

_Jumping up once again and grabbing a random shirt out of the still open closet, she pulled it on and just as rapidly turned around-_

_Only to be met with the most intimidating stare she'd ever seen in her life. Screaming a little, she tripped over the first-aid kit when she tried to get away and fell on her butt._

_Eyes widening as Natalya stared at her with the most far-gone look she'd ever seen, even on a demon, her eyes were glued to the knife slowly being raised above her._

_Was this what it had come to? Had her obsession with her brother really made her become so... so zombified after finally hearing his voice after so long?_

"_Goodbye."_

_Repressed instincts rearing up after holding them back for the entire fight-and-flight, especially after holding them back for years, she shoved her arms out and created a barrier. It actually shouldn't have worked. It shouldn't have been strong enough after all these years without practice; not strong enough to repel solid objects, it shouldn't have even repelled a human hand. But that's what it did._

_They both watched as the knife came down and **crumpled **against the barrier. As soon as Natalya's hand touched it, however, was when it really worked: in a flash of bright light, Natalya was shot backwards and smacked her head against the wall. After the shock wore off a few seconds later, Natalya let out a howl of pain, holding her right hand- the one that had touched the barrier- gingerly. Kagome was even more shocked to see that her hand looked **burnt**: that did not happen with humans. At all. Not even by accident._

_Slowly standing up, Kagome leaned against the bedpost for support. Her legs felt like jelly and her whole body shook, whether from the power that had finally been released or the shock of it all, she had no clue. And she wasn't feeling like sticking around to find out. Not after Natalya's episode, and especially not after her powers had been revealed._

"_You… you're not human…" she murmured, more to herself than to Natalya. The Belarusian girl looked up at her finally, with eyes wide and just as shocked as hers._

_Shaking her head, she stumbled back and passed the bed, hitting the window. Turning around but still paying attention to Natalya- or whatever she was- she stepped out onto the shingled roof, not even bothering to close the window behind her, and jumped off._

_She didn't even hear the scream behind her as the wind whistled through her ears. What a forgotten feeling. She was roughly three stories up, so even though it was quick, it felt like it lasted a lifetime. The wind flying through her hair, shrieking in her ears, feeling as though she could fly-_

_Her eyes widening suddenly, she put up a barrier around herself as she neared impact with the bushes that had been planted against the side of the house. She'd almost lost herself completely in the old feeling of the sky, as low as it may be, and had nearly forgotten to protect herself from the incoming crash. _

_Sitting there for a moment, Kagome finally opened her eyes- when had she closed them?- and stared up at the already-dark night sky, becoming even darker as storm clouds covered the moon. It would start pouring soon, and she'd be left in the dirt and mud if she didn't move: not to mention Natalya- if that's what her real name even was- might peer out the window or come around to inspect for her body. She shivered at the thought. She'd nearly died twice tonight, from the person she loved and- probably from Natalya's point of view- her own suicide._

_Standing up, she yelped quietly when he ankle cracked. It wasn't painful and she could tell nothing was really out of place, she'd just twisted it a bit from her fall and late-reaction landing. Cursing herself once more and sending a soothing wave of her healing powers through it, she quietly hopped out of the bush and darted off of the estate, ever silent in her steps._

Blue eyes had turned an even deeper, near deathly black state of blue during her tale. She stared ahead at the table blankly, still reminiscing in every detail of just an hour before.

"It started raining… I kept looking back, to see if she might've heard and followed me…Oh Kat, I-" Kagome's hand loosened from her long-time friend's then stiffened. _Fuck. Oh fuck. _Why did she have to remember now.

Katyusha was Natalya's sister.

Pulling back from Katyusha's touch as if she had been burned, she glared at the big-breasted girl warily, angrily.

"_What the fuck!" _she hissed, and Katyusha broke into a sweat. Kagome, dear sweet pretty Kagome, never, _ever _cursed aloud, or at least never in her presence.

"Kat! _Katyusha! _I- what the- oh shit!" she finally hissed to herself, jumping up from her seat and glaring at the woman across from her. Katyusha winced again, she'd cursed! Twice in one night!

"Why the hell-" another wince, "-am I telling this to _you!_? Why YOU of all people!_? _You're her _sister- _or at least I think you are!" Kagome buried her face in her hands and shook. _"Oh my gods, why did this ever happen-!" _she hissed to herself.

"Kagome!" Katyusha snapped at the young Japanese woman, her eyes wide and sorrowful.

"Kagome! Get a hold of yourself!" Katyusha stood, reached over the table and grabbed the other woman's arms, shaking her slightly. Her eyes softened when Kagome visibly flinched at the contact.

Pulling Kagome's hands away from her eyes, Katyusha smiled sadly at her friend and let her go. She instead held her hand out.

"Kagome, I swear, we're not demons of devils or whatever your old Japanese folklore tells you we are. Just come with me, I will tell you everything… and maybe you can forgive Natalya and I for not telling you sooner," Katyusha offered. Kagome stared at the usually childish woman's hand for a second before nodding ever so slightly and laying her hand atop the Ukrainian's. Nodding with more fervor, Kagome took a calming breath and followed Katyusha as she led her out the door after shouting to her boss that she'd be gone for a while. When he saw the serious look in her eyes he'd granted it, as long as she came back.

With that, Katyusha and Kagome set out to the nearest park so they could sit down. The rain had stopped and the night was cool, crisp and bright from the light of the moon. For once it was not snowing or terribly cold. Katyusha led Kagome to a little white gazebo in the middle of the park and sat her down, telling her to get comfortable. It was going to take a while.

A cold breeze blew through the open window, making the curtains rustle. No lights were turned on, no cheerful talking was to be heard, and not one heart was beating.

All except for one.

Hiding under the cover of night and the shadows cast even in the dark, a lone figure was curled up, their face buried in their knees, a bloody knife laying a few feet away. Platinum blonde hair cascaded over the rest of her face and hid the woman, for that is what she surely was, away from the rest of the world.

With barely any motion at all, the woman's watery, bloodshot grey-blue eyes peeked over her knees, caught sight of the knife shining in what little moonlight was cast through the window, and they were gone again.

Sobbing, Belarus clutched herself desperately. She wished nothing had happened. She wished she hadn't just done what she'd thought she'd done. She wished and wished and wished that a certain bright-eyed, dark-haired woman would peek in through the door and ask what was wrong; cuddle her and comfort her, telling her it was all a hallucination before cleaning her up and taking her to their reservation, where they would have a wonderful time together, despite Belarus casting wicked little glares at people and acting possessively, and where she would take the woman she loved out somewhere beautiful in the night to bend down on one knee and propose with the ring she still had in her purse, gleaming and sparkling sapphire and silver.

She wished.

But wishes don't always come true.

Wailing now, Belarus closed her eyes and leaned her head back to face the ceiling, the sky, the heavens. She shook with fright and sorrow and pain.

Was she really such a monster? When everything had been going so perfectly, did her ugly side, the side she'd tried to repress for Kagome's sake, did it have to have reared its ugly, evil head?

Her eyes opened ever so slightly, but they caught sight of the bloodied blue shirt that Kagome had been wearing just a little while before. She slammed her eyelids shut, praying for it to go away.

The woman that had so openly accepted her when no one else would…that had taken her into her arms when she would've killed anyone else for it… that had showered her with love and appreciation and laughter and playfulness… why did she have to go?

Opening her blurry eyes, she sobbed at the sight of the knife she had used to scare the woman she loved away from her. The blood was drying and crusting on the blade now, but Belarus could care less; it had caused Kagome to become scared of her, something she had never been, not once. Anger rising up at herself, she suddenly leaned forward, crawling on her hands and knees, and threw the knife out the window. She couldn't care less that she'd disposed of it, despite it being her best knife, her favorite one- she felt sick. A favorite knife, and for what? To murder the one person that had not just respected her out of fear? The one that truly loved her and would never leave her? She felt like she was going to be sick. Standing up and hobbling toward the bathroom, she collapsed in front of the porcelain throne, but couldn't even muster up enough energy to heave the terrible feelings away; she felt weaker than she ever had.

After a few more minutes of quiet sobbing, she was reduced to a hiccupping mess. Standing, she winced at the face she saw in the mirror. Puffy and red and ugly…

'_Kagome wouldn't have wanted you to look like this.'_

"Kagome thought I was a monster!" she hissed at the girl talking back at her through the mirror.

'_No. She loves us, remember?' _The Natalya in the mirror stated more than asked, and Belarus glared at her.

"L-loved! I _killed _her!" Biting her lip to keep from breaking into sobs again, she just glared harder at what was actually her own reflection. "_I'm a monster! _Kagome would never love such an evil thing as me!"

'_But she did!' _Natalya glared right back at her. '_She always did! Even in her last moments, did she say "I hate you" or "You're a monster"! No!'_

"B-but… I… I k-ki…I-"

'_Shut up! J-just don't say it again! It hurts us…' _Natalya gripped her head at the sudden pain shooting through her nerves. Groaning, she pushed off the sink and tripped through the door, landing on the carpeted floor outside the bathroom. Realizing she'd been talking to herself, Belarus whimpered and weakly climbed up from the floor, leaning against the wall for support. She couldn't even trust herself anymore.

Blinking back tears, she stumbled down the steps, she leaned against pieces of furniture as she slowly walked through the house she had called "theirs" just a little while ago. Now it was just "hers". The difference left a hole in her heart as everything really began to set in.

Feeling more helpless than ever before, Belarus grabbed for something, anything as she collapsed once again. Not even strong enough to stay on her legs. Pathetic. She was rubbing even more salt in the wound.

Laying down and curling up, Belarus blinked at the object in her hand. The phone…

It felt like fire in her hand. This goddamned thing… with the "good news" her bog brother had brought, finally returning her attentions… it was what had started this whole mess. She wanted to fling it across the room, but…she needed company right now. Just a little bit would give her strength.

But who would she call? Lithuania liked her but was still afraid of her… Latvia and Estonia were instantly out… Ukraine was probably still at work…

Cold, hard reality set in as she realized how alone she really was without Kagome. America was wary of her, not really a good listener anyways, she hadn't really been on friendly terms with the other countries, Japan didn't even like to talk to her even though he approved of the relationship… She had never even met Kagome's family. She told Natalya that they didn't approve of her relationship with a girl, none but her younger brother…

Belarus felt a few tears drip down her already tear-stained cheeks. She didn't even think of daring to call Russia. Not after her episode. Not after…

_Oh God, she needed somebody to talk to right now._

Feeling like she had no choice, she quickly dialed her big brother's number, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. Maybe after everything was settled, he'd let her move in with him… she didn't even feel butterflies tingle her stomach at the thought.

For a few agonizing seconds, there was no answer. But as soon as she heard the tell-tale click, a little hope sparked in her heart. Maybe everything would be okay…

…Her hopes shattered when she heard faint talking in the background.

"…don't approve…emale on fema…human!" the sound got a little bit louder. Russia's voice. He sounded like he was in the middle of another conversation. "...had to do something. Hold on a minute, let me take this call. Алло?" he must not have seen the caller ID.

"So you claim to love me only so I won't see another woman, Vanya?" a split-second pause-

"B-belarus?"

"Ублюдак."

"Bel-"

Without another moment's hesitance she slammed her thumb down harshly on the end call button, her eyes overshadowed darkly. Abruptly, she threw the phone at the far wall and watched as it shattered on impact.

Not even realizing she had risen to her feet during the short conversation, Belarus' jaw clenched in anger and hurt as she stormed out of the house, ignoring the other house phone ringing behind her and the cold wind biting at whatever skin wasn't covered.

Steeling her nerves for whatever she may find, Belarus walked around to the other side of the house, slowing to a dead stop as she face the corner of the last wall.

Just around the corner, on the ground…

Gulping, Belarus took a step that felt like she was going in slow motion. She had to face this. It was her fault. She at least owed Kagome the last of her love that she would ever offer in her lifetime, even if she couldn't hear her. She would report herself to the police. She would-

All of her thoughts froze.

Kagome wasn't there.

She tried and failed to stop her hopes from rising. Running around, she looked everywhere: In the bushes and hedges, all around the lawn, she searched the entire property in minutes.

Granted, it wasn't very big- only a little bigger than average property, but it would be hell for anyone injured to walk around on, especially with all the garden on the side where Kagome fell and the long driveway.

Eyes shining with determination, Belarus didn't bother to go back for a coat. With her long hair whipping behind her, she was off the property in a flash.

She would find Kagome. She _would! _And _no one _would stop her!

Kagome folded her hands and covered her mouth. She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees.

Closing her eyes, she imagined what Natalya was acting like back at home.

Or, should she say, Belarus…

"Ka- Ukraine." Snapping her eyes open, she looked up at the busty woman sitting across from her in the gazebo. That's right. She wasn't childish little Katyusha, innocent, clumsy Kat. She was Ukraine. A country… She could see Ukraine flinch.

"Y-yes Kagome?" A moment's pause. Kagome didn't even know what to say, really.

"… Wanna get some tea?" she could see Katyusha balked at the random question, staring at her oddly.

"K-Kagome, this might be a little bit much-"

"-To take in all at once?" Silence.

A shifty grin given, a suspicious glance returned.

"I hold more secrets than you think, Ukraine. You know that from what I told you already. But… it's going to be one huge fucking headache in the morning. Trust me." Kagome sighed and stood from the wicker bench, wincing slightly as she stretched. How long had they been sitting there talking? An hour?

Ukraine sighed and stood as well, copying Kagome and stretching. Glancing at the other woman, Kagome felt sorry for her. Having her… 'tracts of land'… must've been painful sometimes.

Ukraine sighed and rolled her neck, smiling at the loosening muscles.

"So… about that tea?"

"I know just where to go. Let's stop by the café so you can talk to your boss first, though."

"_What do you mean Katyusha's not here!_?" Belarus hissed in the poor man's face as she grasped at his collar over the cash register. The man was sweating nervously and held his hands up.

"I swear, she left with a customer! She's taking a break since she didn't take on earlier on today, I don't know when she'll be back! Please don't hurt me!" Belarus rolled her eyes and swiftly walked out of the café, looking left, right, and across the street. Fine, if Ukraine wasn't there to help, then she'd do it all by herself!

"Hm? A lady was asking for me?" Ukraine questioned her boss as soon as he was finished talking.

"Yes! Some crazy chick with long blonde hair and a nice dress! She was really scary!" the grown man babbled, waving his hands around in alarm. "I think we should call the cops!"

"Long blonde hair?" Kagome's head snapped up and she stared hard at the middle-aged man. "Platinum blonde? Navy dress with black boots? Slightly psychotic look in her eyes?"

"Yeah! That's her! How did you know!_?_" the man exclaimed and Kagome paled.

"Oh shit," Ukraine hissed, making Kagome sit down because she looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Sis is out on the town?"

"More like rampaging! You make it sound like she was taking a nice stroll when she threatened to disembowel me if she didn't see you!" Ukraine sighed and calmed the man before moving back to Kagome.

"She's looking for you, I know it." Ukraine muttered and Kagome stared at the elder woman in confusion.

"B-but, he said that-"

"Kagome, you jumped out of a _window. _She didn't find your… your _body_. She's going to find you- or, supposedly, your corpse- if it _kills _her." Ukraine stated seriously, and Kagome knew she had to do something. She nodded her head and stood.

"Let's go."

_Kagome has to be nearby! Injured from a three-story fall, she couldn't have walked very far! _Her next thought made her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. _What if she hailed a taxi? And she's at the hospital!_? _Or what if she went straight to the airport-_

"Dammit, shutup, Natalya! You're being overly dramatic!" Natalya hissed to herself as she ran along silent streets in the dead of night, trying to make something out of the shadows.

Something did move in the shadows and she skidded to a halt, glaring hard at the darkness.

"Kagome?" she called out loudly, and suddenly everything was black.

"Shut it babe! You're comin' with me, pardon the pun~" Natalya scowled as she recognized the feeling of a hand covering her face and another one wrapped around her breasts. She could feel slimy breath playing against her hair and she felt gross and dirty just from that.

Not taking the chance of tasting whatever may be on the sleeze ball's hand, Natalya simply rolled her eyes and scuffed the front of her toe hard on the ground. A small knife popped out of the heel and without a second thought she rammed it into her perpetrator's left leg. He screeched in pain and let her go in favor of cradling his leg, another mistake when messing with Natalya. Punching him once, twice, three times in the face, she puffed out a breath on his forehead and he fell over. She kicked him a few times just for shits and giggles, jumped on his rotund stomach and walked away. She wanted to do so much more to release some pent-up frustrations, but she had not time to lose, especially since it was for Kagome.

Reaching the edge of the neighborhood, Natalya hissed and turned on her heel, blade hidden once more, and bolted off back in the direction of the 24-hour stores.

"Tall? Platinum blonde? Pretty, mid-calf, navy-blue dress?" Taking her cell phone out of her pocket she showed Belarus' photo to the young man.

"Nope, sorry." He replied, tugging on his dog's leash.

"It's alright." Kagome sighed and returned to Ukraine's side. "This is getting harder and harder," Kagome sighed at the mainly empty streets, rubbing her eyes. A little burst of energy woke her up a bit. Ukraine looked fine though, she usually worked midnight shifts.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll find her," Ukraine nodded in determination and they walked on, down the main street.

"By the way, would you know why Bel- Natalya's big brother wouldn't want us to date? Is it just because we're a same sex couple?" Kagome prodded a bit, but Ukraine shrugged.

"I heard that a few years back, a lesbian couple shocked the public in a band or something, I can't really remember. Russia didn't take it well back then, I suppose he's still holding a grudge now, I'm not sure. I think it might be more because of the fact that you're a human though," Ukraine commented, her tone saddening. Kagome blinked up at her, a little bit surprised.

"Because I'm human?"

"Yes. As you well know, countries last a lot longer than the humans that inhabit them- the rule's the same for us in our human forms. We don't die and become reborn. We're immortal as long as our country still stands." Kagome was silent for a while after that and Ukraine sighed, shrugging her jacket closer to her frame.

"Fuck!" Belarus shouted and slammed her fist into the tree next to her. She was searching in the park, but still no luck in finding Kagome. Now she was really starting to get worried. Had somebody kidnapped her? Stolen her body right off the property? Or possibly even worse, had she _really _left Natalya forever?

Clenching her eyes shut, Belarus swallowed thickly before removing her fisted fingers from the bark of the tree and ran off again, stamina levels higher than ever.

Slowing to a jog as she neared a street corner, she looked around; even at this time of night, the main street was still bustling and bright. It would be harder to find Kagome if she had come to this area. Slowing to a speedwalk, Natalya's eyes locked on a familiar head of silvery-blonde. Eyes widening, she looked to the head of raven hair next to Katyusha-

The raven-haired girl next to her turned her head slightly to look at Katyusha, and even at the distance Natalya was, she could see oceanic blue eyes pop out from the woman's pale complexion.

Feeling electrified at the sight, Natalya sped forward at an impossible speed instead of stopping to wait for the light as it changed to green. If she waited, then she'd lose Kagome-!

Ignoring the shouts of the people as she pushed through them on the sidewalk, Natalya's head turned when she saw a taxi coming straight for her.

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion then. She could see the driver's eyes widening as he spotted Natalya run out into the street, she could feel her legs strain as she readied herself, and finally-

Jumping, Natalya slid over the hood of the taxi, not even nicking her elbow on the mirror as she slid off the vehicle. She didn't even turn in the slightest to glance at the Taxi driver's dumbfounded expression, still in her own slow-motion world, still gazing coolly ahead.

Landing perfectly on her feet, she used whatever momentum she had left to push herself forward even more, ignoring people's shocked cries, the screeching of brakes and the taxi's horn. All that mattered was that she was close, so close-!

She burst out of the crowd of people waiting to cross the street and reached out blindly, making a wild reach for her-

Her hand wrapped around a wrist as she stumbled to the ground, finally losing her balance.

Pulling the unfortunate body down with her, she groaned as whoever it was crashed on top of her.

"Sor-" Pausing when she smelt a familiar vanilla scent wafting into her senses, her eyes snapped open. Raven hair, slightly tinted blue cascaded around their faces, her own platinum blonde spilling out beneath her. The other set of eyes opened and Natalya felt her breath fly away, and not from the impact with the ground. Sapphires. A pair of sapphires framed by sooty black, embedded in cream, smelling like Vanilla.

_Kagome_

Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around her lover and buried her face in her neck. Sitting up, Kagome ended up straddling her lap as Natalya clung to her.

"B-Bela- Natalya?" Ignoring the use of her country's name, she simply nodded and buried her nose into Kagome's raven locks, taking a whiff of a scent she'd never imagined she'd smell again. Letting her arms drop from her neck, Belarus let her arms snake around Kagome's waist, simply relishing in the feeling of holding her tight.

_It feels so right…_

Suddenly the feeling disappeared and she was pushed back a bit. Dread filled her. Did Kagome not want to take her back? Did she really think she was a monster? Would she hate Natalya forever? What if she never wanted to see her again? W-

All thoughts evaporated upon feeling a kiss smash against her lips; two soft, gentle hands cupping her high cheekbones and the other woman's body pressing against her tightly, as if she never wanted to be apart ever again.

And, as Natalya pressed back against her just as much, she found that she wouldn't mind that all that much.

Abruptly the kiss was broken and she was pulled up from her sitting position, then squished alongside Kagome into a pair of gigantic breasts.

_Oh Ukraine…_

"Waaah! I love happy endings~!" Ukraine had started tearing up and had smothered the two of them in a bear hug, which, due to her large tracts of land, had suddenly become a bit awkward.

"Erhm, Ukwaine, you can lwet us gow now," Kagome muttered with a smushed face, and Belarus let out a low chuckle as her sister let them both go and apologized.

"Whatever…" Belarus rolled her eyes, her cool façade now back in place, "…let's go home." She wrapped her hand around Kagome's questioningly and the young Japanese woman smiled shyly, interlocking their fingers together as they strolled home.

~_Fin_

:AFTERWARD:

"And that one."

"Okay."

"And this one."

"Alright…"

"This one too."

"You're joking."

"…"

"…_fine…"_

Kagome pointed to another knife that was snuggled safely into the foam bedding of the container.

"That one as well."

"No! Not Lucifer! Anyone but him, he's from-"

"Luci-…!_? _N-never mind. And I don't _care _what super-rare collectible-item auction it was sold at, what super-famous movie it was featured in, _nor _do I care how much it cost you to get this in perfect Edition #1 condition. _It's going in the safe!"_

Belarus glared with Kagome for a moment before settling into a pout, closing the box "Little Lucifer" was in and shoving it (carefully!) into the gun safe Kagome had bought.

"Happy?"

"Yes. Very."

Belarus noticed Kagome rubbing the spot on her arm where she'd cut her and felt immediately guilty. Really, Kagome didn't even use the kitchen knives anymore, often subtly dividing the cooking duties that involved a sharp object like a knife toward her soon-to-be-wife.

"It still hurts." She stated more than anything, causing Kagome to wince slightly.

"Only mentally it's scarring…" Kagome admitted shyly, looking away from her love.

Grasping her chin, Belarus pulled her into a demanding kiss. She felt shocks run through her body as Kagome ran her hands up along her arms, he Miko Ki electrifying her senses.

"Well then… let me make it feel better." And with that she pounced on Kagome, knives completely forgotten.

_***~Us~***_

MCD: Hoooooollllyyy shiiitt.

So… eight hours of my life are used on this story. Enjoy it, da?

I love t.A.T.u., and they totally inspired me to write this. Looove you gaaiizz~

Sorry, it's 4 in the morning and I'm not sure what to do with myself~


End file.
